


Fool

by eilhao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Getting Together, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Oblivious Lee Minho | Lee Know, minsung - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilhao/pseuds/eilhao
Summary: ғool - ncт 1270:00  ●━━━━━━─────── 2:41⇆ㅤㅤㅤㅤ◁ㅤㅤ❚❚ㅤㅤ▷ㅤㅤㅤㅤ↻≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺"I swear it's like everyone knows they're in love with each other, except them."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	1. ≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

**Author's Note:**

> my own solo book on ao3!! ( ´ ∀ ` )ﾉ  
> i hope you enjoy this short story  
> -haruka

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

**"I swear it's like everyone knows they're in love except for them."**

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺


	2. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin was the first person to realize how whipped these two suckers were for each other. He was the "love expert", after all.

_Hyunjin was the first person to realize how whipped these two suckers were for each other. He was the "love expert", after all._

_He'd known they were each other's perfect match, told everyone he had the gut feeling, which no one believed but didn't counter either._

_Thus, he's been claiming bragging rights for being the one to introduce them since._

\---

"Hyung, hyung!" Hyunjin called as he waved a hand in front of Minho's eyes to get his attention. "Wake up!!"

"For the love of- What do you want?!" Minho hissed once he snapped out of it, making Hyunjin giggle knowing that Minho didn't mean the slightest offense.

"You've been daydreaming with that weird look on your face," Hyunjin exclaimed with a teasing grin, "Do I get to know what's on your mind?"

"Access denied."

"Hyung's so mean." Hyunjin pouted before sitting back down in his seat, "It doesn't matter anyway because it's so obvious that you're staring at Jisungie."

"I am not!!"

"Then why are you blushing?~" Hyunjin snickered at the clear blush started to spread on Minho's cheeks, a clear sign of the older's embarrassment.

Minho scowled before turning away from Hyunjin to look out the window beside him since he was seated near the window.

Hyunjin laughed at the older's pettiness and turned back to look at the general direction Minho was staring at earlier only to be surprised to see a bob of fluffy hair looking back at them.

The boy flushed red at being caught and quickly turned back to face his friend, joining their conversation again and pretending he wasn't obviously staring at them.

Hyunjin rose an amused brow before turning to Minho, who was still pretty dedicated to looking out the window, not even realizing that Jisung was just staring at him.

He's so amused.

_So very amused._


	3. Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin, like any other person who's uninterested, had totally blocked out his friend's thesis about how perfect the infamous Han Jisung was.

"Hyung, oh my god, I swear he looked so fucking soft and I actually wanted to go over to him and give him a pat on the head before we left and hyung, I really think it's as soft as it fucking looked, softer even-"

Woojin, like any other person who's uninterested, had totally blocked out his friend's thesis about how perfect the infamous Han Jisung was.

You'd probably call him a jerk for doing that, especially when Minho's eyes seemed to sparkle with this fond tone in his voice, a rare feat that he almost never lets anyone see. But let's face it, it gets pretty annoying when you've heard the same speech over and over again like some broken recorder.

It was pretty cute the first couple of times, though, hearing Minho whine about his little crush over the phone when Jisung would do the littlest things

("He knows he's cute, hyung. I'm telling you! He knows and he's doing it on purpose!")

It was also pretty amusing since he's never seen Minho get so worked up on anyone before, not even to his teachers or elders (he would know)

But now...

He was pretty sure he memorized every single detail about Jisung without meaning to.

Thanks to Minho, he now knew the sophomore's favorite color (Red), his favorite drink at this cute aesthetic little cafe (Mocha Latte with double the chocolate and cream), his favorite songs (which mostly consists of Blues and Pop, kid's got taste), his favorite artist (Ziko), his favorite sweatshirt (the fluffy red and white one).

God, he probably knew more about Jisung than the boy knew about himself.

He remembered being so worried about Minho getting caught and labeled as a stalker by his peers but once he caught Minho staring straight at the squirrel-like boy without anyone even realizing he realized didn't even need to worry from the start.

Minho is really popular around his batch for a reason Woojin still doesn't understand. The most insulting part about this fact is that the kid doesn't even fucking try.

It might've been his looks or maybe it was the fact that he was the school's main dancer, but famous or not, Minho wasn't really like the other generic popular kids. What made him stood out the most was probably his cold-ish looks and sarcastic rude remarks.

The guy could've passed as their school Ice Prince as well if the title wasn't already taken by the senior before him, Jeon Wonwoo.

Either way, Woojin was pretty sure Minho could get away with anything. He could probably say a single pickup line and girls would already be on their knees for him.

Actually, he didn't mind Jisung being the only thing in his friend's mind.

Minho, despite his annoying bitchiness, was actually a really good friend of his and he would do anything for him to achieve his happiness.

And if Jisung managed to keep him distracted enough from roasting him 24/7 then all the better.

"And I- Hyung? Hyung are you even listening?!!" Ah shit, he's caught, "Hyung what the fuck. This is important information-"

Woojin used all his strength to suppress a tired sigh before it came out of his mouth. Looks like he'd just have to suck it up until one of them confesses for now.


	4. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm saying that you should let them go at their own pace and leave them the fuck alone." Seungmin says while rolling his eyes.

"How much are you willing to bet that they'll end up together someday?"

Seungmin raised a brow at Hyunjin's seemingly out of nowhere question before turning to look at where Hyunjin was smirking at.

_Ah._

Even the way they looked at each other was almost disgustingly cute.

"Why bet on the obvious?" Seungmin says instead before looking back down at his book in disinterest, "Besides, it'd take another 10 years before those two can even man up and talk to each other."

"So you're saying that they just need a little push?"

"I'm saying that you should let them go at their own pace and leave them the fuck alone." Seungmin says while rolling his eyes.

"But that's gonna take forever!" Hyunjin whines before slumping down to his seat, preoccupying himself by poking mindlessly at Seungmin's sleeve.

"And?" _It's taking forever for you to confess to me_ , Seungmin thought to himself. "It's none of your business anyway."

"Still!!" Hyunjin whines more, "I swear it's like everyone knows they're in love with each other, except them."

"Everyone?"

"Yes!! Even the teachers are starting to ship them!!"

Seungmin snorts and shakes his head in disbelief while Hyunjin stands up from his seat, "It's true!!"

"Sure."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Both of them turn to the new voice in surprise. Jisung was staring at them with eyes filled with curiosity.

"Nothing important, just Hyunjin being stupid." Seungmin says before Hyunjin could even start and explain his thoughts to Jisung.

Jisung raises a brow and turns to Hyunjin, who is now sulking at being shot down by Seungmin before he even has a chance to speak, and shrugs carelessly. 

"Alright, but we better get going though, the bell is going to ring in a few minutes and you know how the teachers get about tardiness."

Seungmin nods in understanding while Hyunjin just whines dramatically about his physics teacher.

As they stand to leave, Seungmin takes note of the fact that Jisung seems quieter than usual- _and why the heck is he blushing?_

He sneaks a look behind Jisung and notices Minho staring at the squirrel's back with a stupid smile.

_Hmm_

Maybe Hyunjin didn't have to wait long for those two to start talking after all.


	5. God(dess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin wasn't really the type to socialize nor was he the type to stick his nose in other people's business.

Changbin wasn't really the type to socialize nor was he the type to stick his nose in other people's business.

In his defense, he was minding his own business, listening to his music playlist peacefully and quietly.

Well, at least until Minho came along.

Changbin knew very well what he wanted to ask about, more so because it's all he's ever been asking about for the past week.

It was even more evident when the older boy has that awkward and flustered look plastered on his face.

Minho said something to him but Changbin just hummed half-heartedly, not really interested in what his best friend had to say. At this point, he's just going to pretend he's listening.

He sees Minho continue talking for a few moments while he just blinks at the boy and nods along to his words without really understanding before Minho finally catches on that he's not really paying attention.

The older gives him a deadpanned expression and he just stares back at him.

About time, stupid, Changbin thought to himself and thought that Minho would get the hint and leave him alone but ultimately yelps when Minho rudely rips off his headphones off of his ears.

Glaring at his offending best friend, Minho doesn't even look apologetic for disturbing Changbin's free hour, "Pay attention to me bitch."

"What do you want, hoe?" he automatically replies, no real bite in his words.

Minho just shakes his head while heaving a long sigh, "I need new friends."

"As if anyone's gonna tolerate your salty ass."

"Just listen here you black shrimp-"

They continue to bicker harmlessly for a few more minutes, maybe accidentally catching the attention of some students and a teacher which resulted in both of them getting a warning for detention later.

Both of them simultaneously flip off the teacher when she turns around and walks off to whatever hell she came from.

"But in all seriousness, I need to consult your two brain cells for this decision." Minho says finally making Changbin roll his eyes.

"Why bother consulting my brain cells when your single brain cell is too stupid to even follow my advice? I've been telling you for about 2 weeks now that you should just go for it and fucking talk to him."

"Well, even if I do get to talk to him, what do I even say?" Minho groans, "'Hey, I think you're really cute and I really wanna kiss you sometimes'? Fuck no, he'd think I'm a creep."

"Think?" Changbin echoes while staring at Minho, "Lee, you are the creepiest guy in love I've ever met."

"Thanks a lot, carrot." Minho growls.

"But don't sweat it, dude, just talk about something easy, like the weather or what he majors in and what's his taste in men."

I'm pretty sure 'Sungie would faint if you even so much as talk to him, Changbin thought, having known the squirrel since they were kids.

"H-how?"

"Oh my god, you're hopeless." Changbin groans before grabbing Minho's hand and pulling him to the gate entrance, "Come on, I have a plan."


	6. But

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully they made it to the arcade before Changbin or Felix could snap and just force the two to kiss.

"Hey, Felix, what are we doing here?" Jisung asks as his best friend leaning calmly against the school gates while idly scrolling through his phone. The Aussie didn't really tell Jisung what they were going to do.

Well, it's not like he had a clear idea too. He just had an impromptu call with Changbin who just told him to meet him at the school entrance with Jisung so they could hang out together with a friend of his.

"We're waiting for Changbin and his slow ass to get over here. He wants to hang out with a friend of his." Felix shrugged, looking at the time and pocketing his phone, "He should be here any moment now."

"Hmm." Jisung hums before squatting down next to Felix, making himself smaller by pulling knees closer to his chest and stared at the cars that passed by every so often.

Felix had a good feeling on what was going on, he heard a second voice behind Changbin's during the call and he was almost certain that it sounded exactly like Minho's voice.

Sneaking a look at his bored best friend, he had an idea of where this hang out was going and it's not like he was going to object either.

Jisung and Minho were so obviously pinning after each other that it was just sad and impossible that they weren't dating yet.

"Lix! Sung!" Both heads mechanically turned to the right to see Changbin jog up to them with Minho slowly trailing behind him, looking very interested in the pavement floor for some reason.

He tried to hide a smile when he heard Jisung's faint gasp come from beside him and pulled the squirrel to his feet to meet with Changbin halfway.

"Sorry we took so long, ready to go?" Changbin said with a grin while Minho was busy grumbling behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to that cool arcade downtown."

Needless to say, Changbin quickly grabbed Felix' arm and pulled him ahead with him so he could guide them to where they were going, leaving Minho and Jisung trailing behind them slowly.

Felix and Changbin were mostly having their own idle talk on the way to their destination while Jisung and Minho were just quietly standing next to each other, though Felix did manage to catch them staring at each other awkwardly without knowing how obvious they were being.

Sometimes he really just wanted to go over and knock their heads together.

While Changbin and Felix were trying their best to have the time of their life, they could literally feel the (sexual) tension seeping from the two behind them and it was starting to get uncomfortable.

Thankfully they made it to the arcade before Changbin or Felix could snap and just force the two to kiss.

Changbin bought the tokens for all of them to use and before Jisung even has the chance to grab Felix, they both quickly scurried off to the other side of the arcade, leaving Minho and Jisung alone.

"You think they're gonna talk?" Felix asks as Changbin is dedicatedly focusing his attention on a claw machine with toys filled with baby sharks.

"... Oh, those two? Probably not but it was worth a shot." Changbin replies half-heartedly before paying attention to his game again.

Felix shrugs and focuses on beating that one arcade machine that his brother always manages to beat him in.

He wasn't really sure how much time had passed, it all just kinda blurred and it was like it was just him and his fingers moving mechanically across the controls to beat his opponent.

Well, until he felt someone tap his shoulders that is.

"Yeah?" Felix asks, still not taking his eyes off the screen, "I'm kinda in the middle of beating this guy up."

"Just letting you know that it's getting dark," came Minho's voice, "and Chan just called to tell you that it's your turn with the laundry tonight."

"Fuck!" Felix cursed just as his player died and growled, wanting to rip apart whoever he was playing against on the other side only to see Jisung grinning at him awkwardly "You little shit! I was about to beat Kevin's record!"

"Sorry, sorry." Jisung laughed, and it was only then that Felix realized that he had a large stuffed teddy bear sitting on his lap. Jisung gingerly wrapped his arms around the stuffed animal and stood up, not even bothering to finish the game.

"Let's go find Changbin and go home." Jisung says before walking past Felix, who still had his gaze fixed on the animal in Jisung's arms.

"Did you get him that?" Felix asks Minho before the other male could walk past him.

Minho coughs and shoves his hands into his pockets awkwardly, "Yeah, he looked like he really wanted it so I got it for him."

Felix gave him a knowing smile and wiggled his eyebrows making Minho scowl, "Oh not you too, I know Changbin got you in on this stupid matchmaking."

"Not our fault you two are taking forever to get together." Felix shrugs, "Almost everyone in our school knows you two are head over heels over each other."

"We?-" Minho starts but Changbin and Jisung were already coming back, Changbin carrying about 5 stuffed toys while Jisung carried his large one.

"Yo, you guys wanna go home yet?"

"Yeah, Chan's gonna kill me if I don't help him."

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired."

Minho hisses and hits Changbin's arm when the shorter shoots him a smirk, which only ends in Changbin laughing out loud as they walk out of the arcade.

Finally, some fucking progress is happening.


	7. I'm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin sighs and throws his phone onto his bed and stares out at the window.  
> His hyungs are so weird, sometimes.

"He was so sweet and cute up close." Jisung whines for the nth time, head buried in his arms as he rants out his day to Seungmin and Jeongin through the video call.

Felix was barely paying attention, sometimes speaking up to throw some of his side comments since he was there to witness some of it before he got focused on his game.

"So you two finally spoke to each other and he got you a gift already?" Seungmin summarizes with an eyebrow raised.

"Still no kiss." Jeongin says plainly while shaking his head in disappointment.

"A kiss is way too soon, Innie!!" Jisung yells.

"Not with you two it's not." Jeongin replies almost immediately while rolling his eyes. "You two have been all over each other for about 2 years now."

"No, we haven't!!" the squirrel whines, "And he's not interested in me! He's so popular that it's almost impossible for him to not have a girlfriend or a girl crush."

"You've gotta be kidding me, have you seen Minho?" Seungmin scoffs over the call, "He's probably the least straight guy I've ever seen and that's saying something."

"A boyfriend then!" Jisung argues.

Jeongin sighs in exasperation, "Hyung, almost every popular guy in our school is either gay but taken or straight."

"Jisung knows that Innie, his cowardly ass is just denying the fact that Minho obviously likes him back." Felix' voice came making Jisung cry out.

"Did you seriously stop doing chores just to mock me?!"

"Of course, who wouldn't take such an opportunity." Felix teases.

Jeongin sighs when they once again start to do another roasting competition against each other.

Jeongin just didn't get why Jisung was so worried about Minho returning his feelings.

It shouldn't have anything to do with his parents being homophobic since they were so supportive of their son in everything and it certainly couldn't be Minho being popular because he didn't even receive that many love letters (maybe one or two from blind fools who didn't see how head over heels he is for Jisung) 

Were they really that blind or was there something behind it?

Jeongin didn't really know but he also didn't want to get too deep into it because he knows he'll probably end up like Hyunjin or Changbin who're already too into getting those two together.

"Oh my god, I just got a text." Jisung's voice says suddenly, snapping Jeongin out of his thoughts, "Uhh, guys I don't know who this is."

"Calm the fuck down, idiot. Just ask what's up or don't answer at all-"  
"He says it's Minho hyung."

...

"Holy shit-"  
"Are you fucking serious-"  
"It's finally happening!"

"Shut up! What do I say?!!" Jisung cries out through the line.

"Well first of all, don't panic-" "I'm panicking." "-and text him back like a normal person. What could go wrong?" Seungmin advises.

"Uhm, everything?"

"Hyung, you're overreacting," Jeongin says simply, making Jisung gasp in offense while the other two snickers. "It's not that deep."

"Oooh, getting scolded by the maknae," Felix laughs, "What do you gotta say for yourself, Ji?"

"I- I hate you guys," sigh "I'm gonna text him back. Wish me luck."

"You don't need it stupid."

And their call ended with a single beep.

Jeongin sighs and throws his phone onto his bed and stares out at the window.

His hyungs are so weird, sometimes.


	8. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan stares tiredly as Jisung paces around his room.

Chan stares tiredly as Jisung paces around his room.

"So... Are you ready to tell me what's up now?" Chan tries, taking a small slow sip from his coffee as he waits for the younger's response.

The squirrel just showed up in his apartment all of a sudden without warning. The first thing Chan thought was that he was here for Felix but Jisung should've known by now that Felix doesn't wake up until half-past 10 on the weekends.

Chan still let him in, of course, he wouldn't leave his pseudo-little brother outside like that, especially not when he looks like he's about to have a full-blown panic attack.

Jisung doesn't respond immediately and continues to pace around Chan's living room floor almost robotically while Chan watches him.

"It's not a date, right?" Jisung asks suddenly while turning to him making Chan choke on his coffee and sputter on the hot drink. "He just wants to hang out by the coffee shop later.... right?"

"... I don't know the details but so far that _does_ sounds like a date." Chan answers cautiously.

Jisung groans and collapses onto the open space on the couch next to Chan. "What do I do, hyung?"

"Be yourself? Be nice." Chan suggests while looking lost as Jisung cuddles into his side, "I don't see why you're getting so worked up about this."

"Who asked you out on this 'date', anyways?" Chan asks as he rubs Jisung's shoulders comfortingly and bringing his mug back to his lips again.

"Minho hyung." Chan's hand freezes midway and he's thankful he hadn't started drinking yet or else he'd be choking a second time that morning.

"Lee Minho? Lee 'he owns 3 cats, hyung' Minho? School's perfect dancer Lee Minho? 'Popular with the girls, I've got no chance, hyung' Lee Minho?" Chan asks in disbelief while Jisung cries in embarrassment at the exposure.

"Shut up!!"

"Oh my god, finally. How long have you been pinning over him? 2 years or was it more?" Chan says to himself, not really paying attention to Jisung is half-heartedly pounding his fists into his side.

"Hyung!" Jisung pouts and continues to bury his face into Chan's side.

"I really don't see why you're getting so embarrassed, I mean, weren't you waiting for this moment for 2 years or so now?" Chan asks, taking another sip from his coffee calmly now that he knows what to expect.

"I am, I'm really excited, but," Jisung murmurs into Chan's side, "What if it's not a date though? We have almost the same friend group, maybe he just really want to hang out since we don't really talk that much."

"Sure~ Whatever you say 'Sungie." Chan chuckles.

"I'm serious!"

"Sure you are."

"Hyung!!"

Chan rolls his eyes at his stubborn friend, "Just have fun Jisung, it's not that hard. You don't have to initiate anything if you don't want to."

"What if he wants to hold hands? What if I mess up? What if we ki-" Jisung rambles making Chan laugh awkwardly.

"Ok, you're kind of jumping the gun there, just calm down and be yourself."

"I can't do both of that Chan-"

"Yes, you can," Chan sighs, "You're just panicking."

"Listen, it's just Minho-" "Just Minho?!" "-don't push yourself into doing something you're not comfortable with, Jisung. Besides, I'm sure he'll love you for who you are."

 _He's pathetically infatuated with you, who am I kidding_ , Chan thought while rolling his eyes in exasperation at the squirrel's stubbornness.

"When are you two going out, anyway?" Chan asks as he looks up at the clock hung in the middle of their wall.

"9:30."

Chan lets out an unamused sigh and turns to Jisung, not even impressed or surprised by the younger anymore, "Jisung, you have about 15 minutes before your date and you're not even ready yet." 

"... Please help me."

_God help Minho on this one._


	9. FOOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho had been waiting for Jisung to arrive at their meeting point for about 5 minutes now.

Minho had been waiting for Jisung to arrive at their meeting point for about 5 minutes now.

He had been a little early and wasn't really paying attention to the time since he had been so anxious about meeting up with the younger today.

He had arranged this meeting with Jisung last night when he got the squirrel's number from Hyunjin who finally had enough of their 'mutually hopeless pinning'.

While he was thankful for Hyunjin's support, and the sudden burst of confidence when he texted Jisung, he has absolutely no idea what to do.

It was all in the spur of the moment from their continuous random texts.

(It was surprising how well they both got along so easily, no awkward tension could be felt through text thankfully.)

He had long muted Changbin's convo since all the little shit was doing was tease Minho about his date. He wasn't even sure if he could call it a date.

He pulled out his phone to see his last conversation with Jisung before they went to bed, just so he can reassure himself that this was really happening and that he wasn't hallucinating.

**Stop being cute please: tmrw ?  
Stop being cute please: ya i'm free tmrw  
Stop being cute please: y?**

**_you: do you wanna hang out w/ me?_   
**

**Stop being cute please: sure hyung  
Stop being cute please: what time?**

**_you: hmm  
you: is 9:30 ok?_ **

**Stop being cute please: ok!!  
Stop being cute please: c u tmrw hyung!!  
Stop being cute please: goodnight~**

**_you: night sungie_ **

Minho didn't even realize he was grinning like a lovesick fool until he felt his muscles start to ache from how hard he was smiling.

I mean, who wouldn't smile? Minho still couldn't believe this was happening. It was just gonna be him and Jisung, Jisung and him today and there are so many possibilities of how this day could go.

"Minho hyung?"

Minho looks up with a smile still on his face but his eyes widen once he catches sight of what's in front of him.

Jisung, in all his fluffy glory, was standing before him in the most adorable outfit Minho's ever seen him in.

A black beret that complimented his dark chocolate hair, a plaid black and white wooly looking sweater that swallowed him, some fitted black slacks and plain black sneakers.

Needless to say, Minho felt like he was going to explode.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Jisung laughed awkwardly, "I kinda lost track of time and I didn't even realize that it was getting late and I-"

"It's fine Jisung," Minho smiled, cutting the younger's ramblings short, "I wasn't even here that long."

That was a complete and utter lie, but he wasn't going to be admitting that to Jisung anytime sooner.

"O-oh." Jisung muttered while blinking at Minho in confusion, "Ok um, where are we going?"

"Right uhh," _Think of something quick Lee-_ "I was thinking we could just go for a walk around the national park and ... wait for the morning crowd in amusement park to clear before going there."

"We're going to the amusement park?!" Jisung gasps and Minho swears stars just lit up in his eyes and he could just stare at them all day without getting bored.

"Yea, is that ok?"

"Is that ok?!! Of course, it is! I've always wanted to go there." Jisung exclaims with a light blush now coating his cheeks as he smiles at the older.

"Cool uhh, you want to get out of here now?" Minho says as he walks closer to Jisung, fidgeting with his hands that were hiding in his coat pockets.

"Of course, hyung."

And if a blush starts to spread on Minho's face too as Jisung held his probably extremely sweaty hand, then sue him.

They both start to walk peacefully and quietly for a few minutes before Jisung perks up.

"Hey uh- wait, nevermind."

"What's wrong?" Minho asks worriedly, thinking that maybe Jisung got disgusted by his sweaty and nervous palms.

"Nothing, hyung." Jisung says while looking away from Minho.

Minho stops walking, which stops Jisung as well seeing as both of them are holding hands, but Jisung still isn't looking at him. "Hey, if there's anything wrong, just tell me."

"There's nothing wrong hyung, I just had a stupid question."

"Well, it's not stupid if it's on your mind," Minho says calmly as he stares down at the younger male, "Now tell hyung what's wrong."

"It's just..." Jisung sighs before looking at Minho with an extremely red face and shaky lips, "I-is this a date?"

"..."

"H-hyung-" Minho's lack of answer seemed to make Jisung reel back, bowing his head down in shame, "I'm sorry for asking I was just-"

"Sure." Minho turns away from the younger to hide his own blush when Jisung snapped his head to look at him in surprise, "Huh?-" "I would call it a date, how about you?"

"I-" Jisung is now sputtering red, the hand gripping Minho's now getting tighter by the second. "Y-yea, I guess I would call it a date."

"About time too, huh? I heard the others were dying to watch us get together." Minho says calmly, despite the fact that he was screaming on the inside.

"Yea." Jisung mutters softly, face still red.

"You... You want to continue our date?" Minho says, turning his body away from Jisung.

Jisung just nods, "Y-yes, please." He squeaks out and starts walking in the original direction they were both going in.

Minho just chuckles at the younger's flustered state and follows him, hand still wrapped firmly on the younger's hand.

This was going to be the first out of the many dates he would be taking each other.


	10. ≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

_hi hi_

_this is literally a book of me projecting my love for han jisung through minho ehehehehe_

_this book took me an entire day to write but a whole 2 months to prepare and plan, mostly because my lazy stressed ass was pushing it back as much as possible_

_i really hope you enjoy this story as much as i did_

_even if it was short ╮(︶▽︶)╭_

_anways, thank you for reading!!_


	11. . bonus .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! (´• ω •`) ♡

**_ Let's get it _ **

**Dramaticllama:** THEY ARE FINALLY ON A DATE BOIS

 **Dad:** So the mission was successful

 **Baby:** Oh my God finally

 **Minnieeeee:** I'm not satisfied until I see a kiss

 **Mosquito:** ^^^

 **Trashybin:** ^^^^^^

 **Partybooper:** that's gonna have to be where I draw the line kids  
 **Partybooper:** you've all meddled with their love lives enough as is

 **Dramaticllama:** y'all hear smth?

 **Partybooper:** ...

 **Dad:** Hyunjin...

 **Dramaticllama:** sorry hyung

 **Partybooper:** thanks Channie

 **Dad:** uwu

 **Dramaticllama:** But i told y'all they'd be cute together :D

 **Minnieeeee:** is anyone gonna tell him?

 **Mosquito:** It's not like he'd listen anyway

 **Minnieeeee:** lol true

 **Trashybin:** but now that the mission is over  
 **Trashybin:** can i leave this stupid gc now?

 **Mosquito:** no

 **Baby:** you're gonna be stuck here with us

 **Minnieeeee:** suffer

 **Trashybin:** literally d i e

**_Trashybin has left the gc_ **


End file.
